


Lena's YouTuber Crushes (Crush)

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can't believe i stopped studying to write this, still can't believe i didn't study to write this again, this is so silly, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: The Youtuber AU in which Lena's thirst can be seen from miles awayORThe "My YouTubers Crushes Tag"





	1. Lena's YouTuber Crushes (Crush)

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this wasn't done before

"Lena is going to kill me when she sees this, she thought she would edit it by the end of the week, and she was going to leave the best parts off, so I just had to." Lex smiles, runs his hand through his hair. "This is my sister's 'YouTuber Crushes' challenge, is it a challenge? Whatever. YouTuber Crushes. Or crush to be more exact."

**

"Lex, come on. Stop. Lex. Lex." There was shuffling behind the camera and Lena's eyes went straight past the lens. "Lex."

"Yeah?"

"We were ready twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, but don't complain about the audio later."

"As if."

**

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

**

Lena stared at her right, small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Her fingers pressed against the edge of her mug, nails entry tapping against the porcelain.

The shelves behind her were covered in thick books and memorabilia, the screen of her computer was lit up, random YouTube channel on. Lena was brought back to the moment, took a sip of her drink from her Jessica Jones mug, blush rising to her cheeks.

**

"Hey guys!"

**

"Even after three years, talking to a camera is still weird."

**

"Hey guys! So, uh, I know I haven't been as active as I used to be, but I have an excuse."

"She actually doesn't."

"Lex." She pulls her tongue out towards him. "Sorry you had to see this. But as I was saying, I'm really sorry I've been away for a whole month, things have been crazy. The internship I'm in this summer is consuming, to say at least, and I haven't been having the time to do half of the things I want."

"But she never misses a photo of"

"Shut up."

**

Lena scrolled down her phone, huff of annoyance coming from behind the camera, and a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Can we finish recording this?"

"You wasted twenty minutes setting the equipment, I am allowed spend twenty minutes on Instagram."

**

"As I was saying, what's keeping me away is the internship. It's a cool place, though. But it made me miss the four hundred thousand subscribers mark, which, what? All of those people to see me ramble, which I do for free on daily basis? And people usually tell me to shut up. Thank you so much for all of this, it means a lot. I can't believe it, if I'm being honest."

She took a deep breath, hands coming to rest at the arms of her chair, tilted her head to the side and caught her lip between her teeth.

"And so I gave a lot of thought on what to do for this video and Lex brought to my attention this hashtag? I don't know if it's a hashtag, I've been away for _that_ long. The YouTuber Crushes thing? Yeah, so I'm gonna do that. Talk about my crushes."

"Crush."

Lena just glared at him.

**

Her tongue darted out from her lips when she readjusted herself on her seat, a leg tucked under her as the other went up to the chair, her chin resting against her knee.

The blush that came to her cheeks was a foreign sight and she absently ran her fingers through dark locks, them falling back in their place in around her shoulders.

"One of my crushes"

"The only one."

"Is Kara Danvers."

**

Lex reappeared, smothering the front of his blue t-shirt, before looking up.

"The events in the next minutes are hard to describe. She talks a lot about Kara. Sorry this ended up being so long, I just had too much material, I couldn't leave anything out."

The smirk on his face could be compared to Lena's own, the resemblance apparent on their faces.

**

"Well, Kara Danvers is this incredible girl from TheDanversSisters channel, in which she's in with her sister, Alex. She also has a solo channel, TheBiDanvers, where she posts mostly covers. Did I mentioned this before? She sings. Sings."

The small pout on her lips rapidly disappeared, the shy smile dominating her features once more.

"She is... unbelievable. She probably has the cutest smile of all time, she's crazy talented. She not only sings, but paints too. The pictures of her paintings on Instagram are beautiful."

**

"Look at this, it's my favorite."

And her phone was shoved in front of the lens, the image of the sun setting down, reds covering most of the canvas, the city almost visible under it all. The caption read _**the best view from all city is all mine**_ **.**

"Lena, back away from the camera."

**

She was sat down again, her mug wrapped around her hands.

"Kara is something else. She's passionate and comprehensive, and her fans compare her to sunshine and rainbows. I like to think she's like steel. She's tougher than she looks and she should get more credit for it."

"She's so whipped."

"Lex, I swear." She stopped, just glanced at him. "But Kara is a truly amazing person. She's been on YouTube with her sister for four years now, they live here in National City with their best friend Lucy, sometimes she shows up for a while. Like Alex's girlfriend, Maggie. It's a nice addition. It's nice to see Kara on her own environment."

"It's when she usually wears tank tops too right? Because of her bet with Maggie."

"That's it Lex." She got up and past the camera.

**

The computer screen was off, the only change from the beginning of the video, a phone on top of the desk, no one on frame.

"Hey, Lena?"

"What?"

"Kara posted another pic?"

There was shuffling, unmistakable fast steps getting louder and, soon enough, Lena had her back to the camera, waist up appearing, phone buried on her face. It took her a couple of minutes, a drop and a few tries to unlock it, but she manages.

The look on her face could only be described as devastation as she looked over her shoulder to search for her brother.

"No, she didn't?"

"She didn't."

"You little shit."

"Come on, thank me. Her last picture is on the beach, at least you can spend your five holy daily minutes staring at her abs."

"Run."

**

"I'm editing this all out."

There was a snort from Lex.

**

"So, she came out a month ago, changed her personal channel's name and posted a video about bisexuality. She's single, as far as I know"

"And you know a lot. Stalker."

"If you die in your sleep, I'll gladly go to jail."

"Nice, I have proof now."

"I can still delete this. I'm good with computers, remember?"

A groan left her lips anyways, and she threw her head back.

**

"Guys, this happened the day Kara's video came out. I was with Lena's phone and I showed the notification to her she snatched to phone from my hands. It was the same day TheBiDanvers started following her on Twitter."

**

They were sitting on their living room couch, the quality of the video not as good as the usual since it was being recorded from his phone, but Lena's frame could be easily seen, with her feet under her and the hugest grin in her face.

The way she was often cut off screen and usually not on the center of the video made it easy to understand it was recorded as he tried to pretend he was just using his phone.

"Lex." He hummed. "Lex. Lex."

"I'm listening to you, Lena."

"Kara is into girls."

"Yes, Lena, I saw the video. You shoved it into my face."

"She is following me."

"Then message her."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll screw it up. How do I even act around pretty girls?"

**

"What you're going to see next is my favorite part." He couldn't hold up a chuckle. "Here's a compilation of my sister's thirst. Only during the making of this video."

**

"Oh, God, look at her arms."

**

"How does she have abs like that?"

**

"Her fingers are so long."

**

"The way she bites her lips is sinful."

**

"That smile. I'd die to see it direct at me."

**

"She has the best laugh."

**

"Her hair is perfect."

**

"Her eyes, Lex, have you seen her eyes?"

**

"How can someone sing like that? Singing 'Girls Like Girls'? This should be illegal"

**

"Her fingers, Lex."

**

Lena was on frame once again, the redness of her cheeks all gone by now, and she had her honest smile on her lips.

"I guess these are the reasons why Kara is the first girl I think of when I talk about my YouTuber crushes."

**

"Thank you all for watching this and subscribing, if you haven't checked TheDanversSisters yet you totally should, because they are the best"

Kara pauses the video, her cheeks matching the color of her sweatshirt.

When Maggie had told her to stop whatever she was doing to watch Lena's new video she hadn't expect, well, that.

What could she say, when her crush had a crush on her?

She takes a long breath, grin plastered on her face as she takes her phone out, opening her twitter.

**TheBiDanvers:** _When the girl you have a crush on also likes you. Hey, @GeekiestLuthor, you're my crush too?_


	2. Smash Or Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe so many people actually read this... The second chapter will be the last (for now, there are some ideas I'd like to explore in this AU)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

Kara is nervous.

To say it like that is an understatement to be honest. Because she can feel her legs shaking and her lips trembling. She doesn’t remember being like that ever. She doesn’t remember being that nervous around Alex.

Alex who only ever made her feel accepted and loved, Alex who would go out of her way to make her comfortable. Kara knows, she really does, she has nothing to worry about.

But it doesn’t help her stomach settle down.

Not when she’s been hiding this for a month. A whole month of lying to Alex. Thirty days of not being able to respond to the simple question of why she no longer kept an open mind about Mike. There were many answers to that, sure, he was a bit of a frat boy and had no filter when it came to talking about women, but there was the biggest reason of all.

Lena Luthor.

Oh, God, there was Lena Luthor and her stupidly cute shy smile, the same one that always reached her eyes, warmth radiating from her face when she chuckled at a Lex’s joke.

There was Lena Luthor and her rambling and frantic hands trying to explain her major in college. (Bioengineering with a minor in business. She doesn’t know how she still has the time to make videos, but the perfect timed uploads made pretty clear she was obsessed with her schedule.)

There was Lena Luthor and her unbelievable innocent look as she wore her oversized band t-shirts and talked about Battlestar Galactica.

And then there was herself, Kara Danvers, and her possible massive crush on Lena. (She definitely has it.)

Not the manageable kind, which never passed from thoughts of “It would be really cool to go on a date with you”. But the bad kind. The kind that makes her stomach drop and her breathing to become frantic at the mere thought of her voice. The kind that makes her cheeks redden at the thought of that lip bite. The kind that makes her wish she was the one biting it.

Even thinking about it now makes her fumble over the sentence she was saying.

Alex stops barely two feet away from her, right after she got up to pick up more popcorn to movie night. Kara can’t help but sit up straight, as Alex’s eyebrow raises at her, waits for the phrase to come out right.

Of course she knows Alex won’t have a problem with it. She knows it. It doesn’t make it easier to say it.

Because once she says it out loud, there’s no turning back.

Because saying it out loud makes it real.

“Can we talk?”

She sees the way Alex’s posture changes, she sees the way her shoulders tense at the words and the worried look she sends her way. She gets a nod in response.

The TV is muted the moment Alex sits beside her, not as close as Kara wants her to be. Not as close as Kara needs her to be. But Alex reaches out, hands wrapping around Kara’s and bringing it to her lap.

“Is there anything I might say that would make you hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Kara.”

She smiles, takes a deep breath and gathers enough courage to look up.

“Then, I need to tell you something.”

**

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Kara stares at Alex then back at her computer. Does she want to do it? She doesn’t actually know. She’s not entirely sure if the answer is a yes, but she knows she doesn’t want to police herself anymore.

She uploads the video.

**

Kara covers Girls Like Girls the following week.

**

Maggie sits next to Alex on the couch; Lucy sits by Kara’s side at the floor, back resting against a fluffy cushion as they wait for YouTube to load on the television.

If Kara thought that’s how she was going to pass her weekend, that being covered with more take away that was humanly possible, even for her, and her best friends around her as she showed them the girl that made her question everything, she doesn't show it.

When she finally manages to open Lena’s channel, Maggie whistles and Lucy flashes her the biggest grin she has ever seen.

“She’s hot.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Maggie.” It earns Lucy a foot being wiggled at her face as she tries to slap it. “Put on the Q&A, Kara. I want to discover who the mysterious girl is.”

Kara doesn’t argue.

**

It takes Lena twenty minutes to answer. Twenty minutes passed in a nervous mess of debating on whether or not delete her tweet.

Now it’s too late.

Because Lena saw it. And responded it. Lena _responded_ it.

She stares at the notification for what it feels like hours before she clicks it.

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers uh, what?_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor your last video?_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers last video?_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor start looking for apartments, I’m throwing you out. @TheBiDanvers, I am so sorry you had to see that, I’ll delete it_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor you don’t have to, I thought it was cute_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@GeekiestLuthor Oh, wait for this weekend’s video @TheGayDanvers come see your sister’s thirst for Lena_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor my sister told you she likes you? Finally!! I’ve heard her whining for months now_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@TheGayDanvers ALEX!!!!!!!!!_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers excuse me?_

 **LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor I think I just got you a date… that means I still have a place to live?_

**

Honestly, Kara was just trying to enjoy her reading as Alex edited their new video. To be even more honest, she wanted to crawl in her bed and never leave again. Because she knew there was no way they were going to let go of that.

In her defense, it was an automatic response. She didn’t even thought about it, she just… blurted out. On camera. With Alex and Lucy around her. And she just knows that the embarrassment she felt while filming wouldn’t come close to the one she would feel when Lena saw it.

And this was a whole other conversation.

Lena, who have been flirting (at least she thought she was, she hoped she was) with her for the past two days, and her naturally beautiful face. But, really, what are any of them supposed to say?

Kara just knows that she wants this, whatever this is, to actually happen. Or not to end before it has the chance to start.

The notification from her phone is the excuse she uses to close her book (it’s not like she was at the same page for the past fifteen minutes) and throw it on top of her bed. It’s from her sister, more accurately, from their channel’s twitter.

 **TheDanversSisters:** _just uploaded a new video guys! @CaptainLane joined us on this one @GeekiestLuthor I think you should see this_

She groans and falls back in bed, but opens YouTube anyways.

**

“How do you guys even start your videos?” Lucy asked to her right, where Alex was leaning against the couch’s armrest. She just shrugged.

“I usually just put one of Kara’s rambles at the beginning.”

“Hey!”

“It’s cute.”

“Yeah, it is.” Lucy agreed.

**

“How’s this even going to work?”

“Oh, the video this week it’s just you and Kara. I’m just here because of the alcohol and I hate drinking in my bedroom or standing up.”

“Just Kara and I, uh?”

“I’m not playing smash or pass with my sister.”

**

“Hi guys!” Kara smiled brightly as Lucy looked at her, Alex too busy staring at her glass of wine. “As you can see we have a special guest for this video, Lucy decided to spend some time with us, simple humans.”

“Your sister promised me she was going to buy me tequila.”

“No, that was Maggie.”

“What?”

“There’s no tequila.”

“Kara.” Lucy whined.

“It’s two in the afternoon.” Kara looked over at her sister for support, Alex didn’t even glance at her way. “You shouldn’t drink right now.”

“I’m going to need a drink if I’m saying who I wanna bang online.”

Kara’s face went red.

“That’s what ‘smash or pass’ means?”

Both turned to look at her, amusement easily seen on their faces.

“What did you think it was?”

**

“Okay, so, easy one to start.” Lucy held her phone to her face, sharing the suggestions they got on twitter with Kara.

“Oh, Hayley Kiyoko.”

“I don’t even know who she is, can’t say anything.”

“God, Lucy, you’re so straight.” Alex mumbled, filling her glass again.

“I’d pass, I think I would be intimidated by her.”

**

“Ryan Reynolds?”

“Smash, oh God, I don’t even have to think twice.”

“Pass.”

**

“Gal Gadot?” Kara frowned but then nodded. “Smash.”

“Smash.”

“Really?”

Lucy shrugged.

**

“Guys, just read all the suggestions, don’t read the one’s you think the other will say smash. Give me this.” And Alex was already surging forward to take the phone out of Lucy’s hand. “Oh, Winn sent James Olsen.”

“Well, he is my boyfriend so smash.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

**

“No, Mike you can’t send your own name. And for the record, it’s a pass. For all of us.”

**

“Who is Oliver Sykes?”

“Vocalist of Bring Me The Horizon.”

“And how would you know that, Kara?” Lucy asked.

“Lena listens to them.”

“Lena, uh?”

**

“Dianna Agron?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

**

“Do you know who I would smash? Definitely? Anne Hathaway.”

“Yes!”

**

“This one is good. Lena Luthor.”

Kara stopped, both of them grinning widely at her as her face heated up. The words leave her mouth before she can do anything to stop them.

“Smash.” It was a squeal. It was a high pitched squeal and Kara was mortified. “Oh, I said it out loud didn’t I?”

“Really loud.”

“I just mean that, there’s no denying that she’s beautiful, funny, crazy smart and extremely cute. I mean, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about her, it, us. She’s so cute it doesn’t fit into the image she has, you know. The tattoos and piercings, talking about that, I didn’t even know I would be into them? But her piercings. She said she has seven, can you believe it? Seven. There are four on her ears and her tongue is also pierced, but the others, God I really wanna know where they are.”

“Oh my God, Kara!” Lucy started laughing, Kara’s face getting even redder. “When Alex said you got it bad she wasn’t exaggerating. And, out of respect for this bi mess over here, I’ll pass.”

**

Kara stops the video with a whimper leaving her lips.

She was never going to live this down.

**

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers, at least buy me dinner first… depending on how it goes I’ll even show you where the other two are_


	3. The Girlfriend Tag

**LexLuthor:** _My sister’s been trying to pick a dress for the past forty minutes for her date. @TheGayDanvers, How is yours doing?_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor, hyperventilating_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor @TheGayDanvers, Little Danvers is in a four minute ramble with no pause. Send help_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer, you said you wanted to help, babe. @LexLuthor tell Lena not to break my sister with her outfit_

**LexLuthor:** _She just came out of the room. Sorry, @TheGayDanvers, can’t help you with that one. Spoiler alert: she didn’t pick a dress (there’s leather)_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor at least tell your sister to return her home functional_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers, babe, she’s going on a date with a pretty girl who likes her. She won’t be functional for a week_

**LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer It applies to both of them, Maggie, it applies to both of them_

**

**LexLuthor:** _Hey, @DimplesSawyer @TheGayDanvers, it’s been three hours, should we be worried?_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor I think we all know how the date is going *wriggles eyebrows*_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor tell me again how your sister convinced mine to go on a music festival_

**LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer Don’t even joke about it. And @TheGayDanvers she just asked_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor why is my sister so whipped?_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers it seems to be a trait on the Danvers’ household_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer remind me again why we are dating?_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers my dimples?_

**

**LexLuthor:** _At the end of hour five, my sister comes home_

**LexLuthor:** _Quick question, @TheGayDanvers @CaptainLane, is Kara home?_

**LexLuthor:** _Oh. Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCK. SHE’S HERE. I THINK LENA FORGOT I’M HOME._

**LexLuthor:** _This is the day I’ll be traumatized._

**LexLuthor:** _Forgot my headphones at the living room and I’m pretty sure that’s where they are_

**LexLuthor:** _Why are these walls so THIN???? I’m not getting any sleep tonight. I won’t be able to face Lena in the morning_

**LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer HELP ME, I’M BEGGING YOU PLS_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor did you really just made a livestream on your sister getting laid? With my girlfriend’s little sister?_

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers your sister moved faster than we thought_

**CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor @DimplesSawyer OMG!!!!!! Where’s @TheGayDanvers to see this?_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor @CaptainLane @DimplesSawyer DELETE THOSE NOW AND GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY. I don’t need to know about my sister’s sex life_

**LexLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers They don’t get privacy because I can hear them, which reminds me…_

**LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane @DimplesSawyer @TheGayDanvers I think Kara just found the last two piercings._

**CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor I think I’m dead_

**

**GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers I’m sorry about this morning_

**LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor You’re sorry about this morning? What about you’re also sorry about last night?!_

**GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor I didn’t know you were home. @TheBiDanvers I didn’t know he was home_

**TheBiDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor it’s okay, really. Lex is cool_

**LexLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers Yeah, but you’re not the one who can’t walk into their kitchen anymore. @GeekiestLuthor we’re replacing the counter_

**GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor DELETE THIS_

**

Kara was the one who appeared on frame first. She wasn’t even looking at the camera, but just slightly to the right, small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Lena’s figure covered the image, the back of her jersey read “danvers” in all black.

Without a second thought, Lena went closer to Kara, swung one leg over at each side of Kara’s hips and settled down on her lap. Kara’s hands found their way around her waist, a curtain of black hair falling around their faces.

“Let’s just finish recording this, Lena. You have class in an hour.”

“I have class in an hour, we need to record this and I want to kiss you. See the dilemma?”

“Then it’s video and college.” Kara’s thumbs traced the path down to her thighs, fingers pressing against soft flesh. “I’m gonna need more than an hour with you.”

“Oh God. You’re cutting this out during edition right?”

“Probably.”

**

“So, guys, it’s been a while since I last did this. Someone has been keeping me busy.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you complaining?”

“Of course not.”

“It’s what I thought.”

“Anyway, we asked you to send us some questions for The Girlfriend Tag and there were so many we’re just going to go through some of them.”

“Get closer, I can’t see the phone.”

“You just want to cuddle with me.”

“Obviously.”

**

“Okay, uh, first one: are you dating?”

Lena had one hand at the back of the couch, behind Kara’s neck, and the other resting against Kara’s thigh. Lena looked at the phone on Kara’s hand then straight at the camera, leaning her head to the side.

“No.”

Kara nudged at Lena’s side, letting out a short chuckle, before answering.

“Yes, we’ve been together for three months now.”

“She’s been pining over me for longer though.”

“As if you weren’t.”

“'What did you first notice about each other?' My boobs, it was definitely my boobs.”

“First of all, they are nice”

“Just nice?”

“… second of all, you were wearing a leather corset on our first date”

“We went to a rock musical festival!”

“… so yes, I stared a bit, and third of all, your lips. The first thing I noticed about you.”

“Your voice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lena leaned in.

**

Kara cleared her throat, cheeks red, licked her lips and unblocked her phone.

“'Who asked the other out?'”

“Kara asked me out.”

“It was smooth.”

“She typed 'you', 'me', 'date' and question mark. In caps.”

“You said yes.”

“Because you’re cute.

“'How did the first kiss happen? Who initiated it?' Lena, do you want to take this one?”

“Don’t look so smug about it.”

“I would never.”

“Kara kissed me at the end of our first date. She drove me home and, as such a gentlewoman she is, she insisted on opening the door for me. When I stepped out, she held my waist and said that I just had to say no and she wouldn’t do anything.”

“That’s how Lena Luthor ended pressed up against my car on the first date. Nailed it.”

“You cried after you kissed me.”

“Detail.”

**

“'Rate your first kiss.'” Kara looked at Lena, matching smile at their expression. “Ten.”

“Ten.”

They leaned in together.

**

“'What is one thing your girlfriend does that you don’t like?' I have a list for this exact occasion.”

“Lena!”

“She wears socks to bed.”

”Your feet get cold during the night and you warm them up on mine.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t like when you do this! She takes off her shirt when she wants to end an argument.”

“You never complained before.”

“To be honest, you can continue doing that. Which also responds to the question 'Do you fight?'.”

“We don’t fight. We argue. It’s normal, every healthy couple do. People disagree, they sit and talk like adults. We say some things while we’re angry and Lena usually gets snappy when she’s stressed with college, but we always apologize and never go to bed mad at each other.”

“'How do you get over a fight?' We”

Kara put her hand over Lena’s mouth, blood running up to her cheeks.

**

“'Who is more likely to refuse sex at night?'”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

**

“'Favorite food?'”

Lena laughed.

“What?”

“You love all of them. It’s actually scary.”

“But I have a favorite.”

“Of course you do, it’s pizza and potstickers with ice cream for dessert. And after I found out about that I understood why she works out four times a week for two hours. And runs, like, twice a day.”

“I like exercise.”

“Sure.”

“Lena is weird, she likes healthy food. Spinach and feta quiche, beer-brushed tofu skewers with barley. I once made her eat a burger with me, she couldn’t get pass two bites.”

“Not everyone has a metabolism like yours, Kara. I can’t afford to eat all of that.”

“Just say you don’t like how it takes.”

“I don’t see the appeal. 'Least favorite food?'” Lena snorted. “None.”

“Everything good in the world.”

**

“Lucy asked us what our ship name is.”

“Do we have one?”

**

“Alex, 'Stop making out at the couch' is not a question.”

**

“'Choose one word to describe her.' Nerd.”

Kara smiled at Lena.

“Puppy.”

“I thought you said I was tougher than people gave me credit for.”

“You are. It doesn’t mean you’re not a puppy.”

“'Who squashes the bugs?' I do, Lena is afraid of them.”

“What can I say? I am.”

“'Do you want animals?' Yes, but Lucy won’t let me have one. She’s allergic.”

“I thought about adopting a dog a while ago, but I don’t have the time to do so right now. Maybe after I finally get rid of my brother and finish college. 'At a night’s out, who gets drunk first?'”

“I do. Lena doesn’t drink.”

“If you guys don’t know, I’m turning twenty one in a month, so I can’t legally drink.”

“Not that this ever stopped someone before.”

“And I don’t think I would like losing control. It’s just one of those things I don’t want to let go. And I like being the sober friend. Alex and Maggie are something else.”

**

“'Have you ever dated a girl before her?'”

“Yes. I dated this girl two years ago and she wasn’t out, things were kinda complicated and it became too much. We haven’t talked since.”

“Did you love her?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. What about you, Kara?”

“You know the answer. You’re the first. So I have no clue on what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing just fine.”

**

“'Who said I love you first?'” Lena blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Kara bit her lip. “We haven’t actually.”

**

“'One thing about your girlfriend most people don’t know about?'”

“Kara, I found out the first time I came to her apartment, played soccer on high school.” Lena pointed to the jersey she was wearing. “I found this on her dresser and it became my official shirt, every time I come here I put this on.”

“It looks better on her.”

“And according to Alex, Kara was really good. She still plays, every weekend. She’s usually on the shirtless team. Reasons why I support my girlfriend.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Lena, on the other hand“

The alarm on Lena’s phone went off out of screen.

“I guess it’s the end of the video.”

“Go get ready, I’ll take you to college.”

“Can I get one of your hoodies?”

“Would you actually not get one if I said no?”

“No.”

“Then, suit yourself.”

Lena kissed her before leaving.

“Guess this is it, guys. Until next time.”

**

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheBiDanvers @GeekiestLuthor your ship name apparently is Karlena_

**CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer KARLENA FOR LIFE!!!!_

**LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane @DimplesSawyer As long as I get some sleep at night, Karlena for life!_

**TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor OMG, Lex, let that night go. All of us already walked in on/heard them_

**CaptainLane:** _@TheGayDanvers I don’t need a reminder of that… I miss sleeping_


	4. The Whisper Challenge

**TheGayDanvers:** _sometimes, she still cries when her girlfriend kisses her. She pretends we can’t see it_ _#thingsmysisterstilldoes_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@TheGayDanvers ALEX!!!!!!_

 **LexLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers My sister still pines over Kara even though they’ve been together for five months #thingsmysisterstilldoes_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor LEX_

**

 **LexLuthor:** _Lena just locked me out because Kara is there. @TheGayDanvers and @CaptainLane Can I crash at yours?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor no_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor I’ll keep the door unlocked_

**

 **DimplesSawyer:** _six months in and @TheBiDanvers tripped on her own feet when she saw Lena in a bikini @TheGayDanvers why don’t you do nice things for me?_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer because I’m not a gay mess_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@TheGayDanvers I’m bi!_

 **LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer Are we really not talking about how Lena dropped her phone on the pool when @TheBiDanvers smiled at her?_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@LexLuthor I’m getting a new phone and you’ll be blocked from everything – Lena_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer they’re sharing Kara’s twitter account #relationshipgoals_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers, see? You should ask some tips on how to treat a girl to your sister_

**

 **CaptainLane:** _I think it’s official @LexLuthor is now homeless_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane Not homeless, just temporarily without a permanent place_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor Homeless, noun (used with a plural verb). 2. Person who lack permanent housing_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane Okay, maybe, but as long as I have your couch it’s okay_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _oh no @LexLuthor, you’ve been crashing here for the past ten days_

 **LexLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers It’s not my fault your sister’s been staying over every damn night_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers come on, babe, it’s not his fault they wanna bang everyday_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer what did we agree on talking about my sister’s sex life?_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers only when she’s around so she can get embarrassed in person_

 **LexLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers @DimplesSawyer Guys, I still need a place to live_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@LexLuthor if she’s so inclined on helping you, go live with @DimplesSawyer_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers I basically live with you and Lucy_

 **CaptainLane:** _see, @LexLuthor? House’s full. Which brings me to another topic @TheGayDanvers when are you moving out?_

 **CaptainLane:** _because I can no longer sleep with my headphones on_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane If @TheGayDanvers moves out can I get her room?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor do you pay rent?_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane Yes_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor then be my guest, you’re already better than @TheDanversSisters_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers, see? All set up_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer wait, what?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@TheGayDanvers you’re moving in with Maggie. Lex is moving in with me. And Kara and Lena will keep doing whatever they’re doing_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane each other_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer Maggieeeee_

**

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _contrary to my idiotic brother’s beliefs, @TheBiDanvers and I aren’t moving in together_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _neither are @DimplesSawyer and @TheGayDanvers_

 **CaptainLane:** _@GeekiestLuthor bummer, I really wanted him as a roommate. @LexLuthor, I think we’ll have to wait another month or so_

**

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane How do you clean your furniture with Maggie and Alex around?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor I burn it_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane You’re kidding right?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor tell that to my last two couches_

**

Kara stopped with the headphones just around her head. She looked at Lena and sighed.

“Lena, promise me you won’t put hardcore.” Lena smiled and pecked her lips.

“I promise you I won’t put hardcore.”

With a nod, Kara put them on. It took a second, in which Lena pressed play on her phone and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, but Kara snatched them off with a loud squeal.

“Lena!”

“Don’t be mad, please.”

“You promised!”

“Well, technically I put metal, not hardcore.”

“Big difference.”

“There is.” Kara pouted nevertheless, which prompted Lena to scoot closer to her girlfriend, hands cupping Kara’s face as she leaned in. “I’m sorry.” She kissed her again. “Better?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, and Kara smiled as her face and neck became redder.

“Okay, I’m better.”

**

They were sitting on Lena’s living room floor, side by side and facing the camera. Kara had one hand on Lena’s thigh and eyes fixed on her shoulder.

Lena, on the other hand, had both hands busy on her phone and it wasn’t until her girlfriend bumped her nose against her neck that she looked up.

“What?” She followed Kara’s gaze until her exposed shoulder, where her tattoo ended, and smiled. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you that I love this one.”

“I thought you liked the one in my thigh?” Lena asked.

Kara’s hand closed tighter around Lena, her thumb brushing against the material of her shorts.

“That’s the one with meaning. But, aesthetically? Shoulder, definitely shoulder.”

“I’ve never told you the story behind it, did I?”

“Well, ‘Will I Heal Inside?’ doesn’t leave much scope for interpretation.”

“Kara, I was sixteen, recently outed, Lex wasn’t around to help and mother wasn’t very fond of the idea. I was sad and needed someone to tell me it would be okay. I decided I should be that person.”

“Why is it phrased as a question then?”

“Because I answered it. I’m okay.” Lena pressed their foreheads together, before continuing. “This got personal really fast, uh?”

“Do you want to record the video?”

“Please.” Kara left a kiss in her temple.

**

“Hey guys!” Lena started with a wave of her hand and a grin on her face. “So, today Kara and I are doing ‘The Whisper Challenge’, I mean, it took me two and a half years to do one, I guess you’re all already familiar with it.”

“Anyways, as I’m taking Lena on a date later,”

“I’m getting tired of your beautiful face interrupting me.” Kara only stuck her tongue out.

“we’re only doing three sentences each. But, the nice part is, we’re saying things we hate about each other.”

“Believe me, after almost eight months with Kara I do have lots of things I hate about her.”

“Do not!”

“Okay, so, we’re doing this. Four times each sentence?” Lena asked and when Kara didn’t opposed she clapped her hands together. “Real late ’Whisper Challenge’, three things we hate about each other and date night. I’m just really happy I can say those things to your face.”

“You already do.”

“But you know I don’t mean them.”

“And you’ll mean them this time?” Kara raised an eyebrow, Lena shrugged. “You wanna go first?”

“Nah, I really wanna see your face.”

“Okay.”

**

“Kara, pay attention!” Lena screamed, but Kara was too busy bobbing her head to the song. She snapped her fingers in front of Kara’s face and their eyes finally met. “Ready?”

“I have no idea what you said!” Kara shouted.

“Lower.”

“Nothing!”

They sat facing each other, the side of their faces to the camera. Lena made a gesture with her hand and realization hit Kara.

“Was I screaming?” She asked in a normal voice. Lena nodded. “Sorry.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” Lena breathed in and faced Kara completely. “You are effortlessly beautiful in the morning.”

“Was I supposed to know what you said? Again.”

“You are effortlessly beautiful in the morning.”

“Dodge something, another something in the mourning. It makes no sense, Lena. Again, slower.”

“You are effortlessly beautiful in the morning.”

“You are, why did you have to use those words, in the mourning. Lena, I’m never guessing this. Can I take them off?” Lena nodded. “That’s hard, how do people do that? What did you say?”

“You look effortlessly beautiful in the morning.”

“Really? I’ll take that as a compliment, but really? Did you have to use difficult words?” Lena laughed at Kara’s pout. “Do you really hate that?”

“No. But how do you not have bed hair?”

“Good genes.” Kara smiled at her own answer and kissed the tip of Lena’s nose.

“The best.”

**

“You eat an entire taco in two bites.”

Kara laughed.

“Who made you realize you were bi? You. That’s not something you’re supposed to hate.”

“No. Not that.” Lena looked over at Kara. “You eat an entire taco in to bites.”

“Who”

“Not who, you.”

“Oh, you. Slower okay?” Lena nodded.

“You eat an entire taco in two bites.”

“You eat empire tall into bis.”

“Entire taco.”

“You eat an entire taco in two bites. That I do, but Lena, you always look amused.”

Lena turned to look at the camera, serious expression on her face.

“It’s disgusting.”

**

“Last one, ready, Kara?”

“I still can’t hear you, Lena.”

“You work out shirtless around the house.”

“I’m just going to assume the first word you said was you.”

“You work out shirtless around the house.”

“Say it again, I was distracted looking at your eyes.” Lena giggled but complied. Kara only smiled at her girlfriend. “Don’t act like it bothers you.”

“It does!”

“Lena,” Kara takes off the headphones “you love when I work out.”

“Not when I have essays to write.”

“But I walk around shirtless and you already told everyone how much you love my abs?”

“I have college to pass, Kara. I can’t keep getting distracted.”

“You love it.” Kara passed the headphones to Lena who was smiling.

“I do.”

**

“You forget our date nights.”

Lena shook her head, giggling.

“Nothing, really.”

“You forget our date nights.”

“You forge own day rights?”

“No.” Kara laughed. “You forget our date nights.”

“Date nights?” Lena asked, Kara nodded. “Ah, I forget our date nights, that’s true. Sorry. We always go out to dinner together on Thursdays but sometimes I forget it’s Thursday, it was the reason for our first fight. Kara is the best girlfriend for keeping up with me.” She shrugged.

“You’re not as bad as I am on this, next one?”

Lena leaned in to kiss Kara.

“I didn’t get a word you said but I can’t look at your lips for so long without kissing you.”

Kara bit her lip before whispering something.

“Let’s do this.”

**

“Didn’t get that. My favorite song is playing, I was distracted.”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“I talk in my sleep.”

“How do you do this?” Kara groaned and looked up, before looking back at Lena with a defeated expression.

“What did you just say?” Kara dismissed her with a hand gesture, but Lena was already too busy absorbed in the song. It took her another thirty seconds or so to look back at her girlfriend. “Oh, right, you said it was cute.”

Kara just denied with her head.

**

“Lena, you have to look at my lips to do this.”

But Lena had her eyes closed, head swinging to the beat and mouth following the words.

Kara held Lena’s hand, that made Lena snap her gaze to Kara with a smile. She mouthed a “sorry” and nodded for Kara to proceed.

“It’s easy. Ready?” Another nod. “I love you.”

“No. Again.”

“I love you.” Kara repeated with a serious expression.

“It’s I something.”

“I love you.”

“I love you!” Lena shouted, huge grin on her face.

And Kara watched as it slowly disappeared, the words sinking in. Lena took the headphones off, Kara’s smile getting bigger.

“You love me?”

Kara shrugged.

“I thought it was pretty obvious already, but I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

With a fistful of Kara’s shirt on her hand, Lena pulled Kara towards herself, their kiss nothing but a press of smiles.

“Date night be damned. I love you too.”

“I know.” Lena leaned back, raised an eyebrow. “You talk in your sleep.”

“When did I say it?” Kara just bit her lip at the panic on Lena’s face.

**

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane Thanks for the tip all those weeks ago. I have to burn down my apartment._


	5. Moving In Together - Vlogs #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again, not being able to let this one go
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

**TheBiDanvers:** _I was wrong before. THIS is the best view of the entire city instagram.com/l/LTHrHqPswB8_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@TheBiDanvers uh, sis? Why is Lena not wearing a bra?_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@TheBiDanvers Why is her shirt open?_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@TheBiDanvers Why is her underwear so minimum?_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers I think we all know why *wriggles eyebrows*_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer I meant, why is it out there for everyone to see? @TheBiDanvers does Lena know?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@TheGayDanvers I think @TheBiDanvers is showing her hot girlfriend off… I would too tbh_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@TheGayDanvers @GeekiestLuthor let me post it ;)_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers @TheGayDanvers hope I’m not late ;) instagram.com/l/KRDrLeAwcV2_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor that’s my baby sister!!!! Take that down!!!_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@GeekiestLuthor I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You._

**

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor @CaptainLane you own me fifty bucks each_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer okay, look, you missed it by four days_

 **LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer And you didn’t get the one who asked right???_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane @LexLuthor details…….. I will accept my hundred bucks by Monday. I take checks_

 **LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer In your dreams_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor @CaptainLane FINE. Are we still on with the other bet?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer oh, you bet your cute dimples we are and I intend on winning_

 **LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer @CaptainLane Do your worst._

******

**DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers babe, did I let my handcuffs at your place?_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer OMG MAGGIE_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer fucking knew Alex would be into that_

 **LexLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer What is it with the people I know and oversharing their sex life?_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer do you think before you write?? Ps. Haven’t seen it, you didn’t come here from work last time_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane @LexLuthor @TheBiDanvers IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers thanks babe, must have misplaced it somewhere_

**

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _looking for apartments is less fun than you think_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor I think so too. Don’t drag me along next time_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor tomorrow is day two (I love you)_

 **CaptainLane:** _@GeekiestLuthor @TheBiDanvers can you take like, another month to find it? I have twenty bucks and my dignity depending on it_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane that’s against the rules. @LexLuthor keep an eye on that one_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane @DimplesSawyer She just doesn’t want to admit I’m winning this one_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@LexLuthor we’ll see about that_

******

**CaptainLane:** _AGAINST ALL THE ODDS I WON!!!_

 **CaptainLane:** _I’D LIKE TO THANK @GeekiestLuthor FOR BEING A BITCH AND FINDING SOMETHING WRONG IN EVERY APARTMENT ON THE LAST 45 DAYS_

 **CaptainLane:** _I’D ALSO LIKE TO THANK @TheGayDanvers FOR WHINING SO MUCH THAT LENA FUCKING SNAPPED AND STOPPED PUTTING FLAWS IN PERFECT APARTMENS_

 **CaptainLane:** _AND AS I AM A BAD WINNER_

 **CaptainLane:** _@LexLuthor @DimplesSawyer ON YOUR FACE. I TAKE MY FORTY DOLLARS ONLY IN BILLS AND TWO BOTTLES OF VODKA BY MONDAY_

 **CaptainLane:** _AGAI.AKSDHGBAKJWEGB_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane We still have a bet going_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane I fucking hate you_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@CaptainLane @LexLuthor @DimplesSawyer were you betting on us?_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@CaptainLane did you just call me a bitch? Is it because I’m a Luthor?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@GeekiestLuthor no, it’s because you’re a cancerian_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@CaptainLane I’m just really emotional okay?_

**

“Okay, we’re recording.” Kara appeared first on camera, the image taking a little longer to adjust since she was outside in the middle of summer with the sun high on the sky. “So, I know vlogs are not something we usually do but this is not something we always do.”

Kara turned the camera around to show the moving truck stopping by the sidewalk, where Lena and Lex were talking, so her sister and Lucy could get out.

“Lena, say hi!”

She turned to face Kara, a beautiful smile appearing on her face as she waved. Lex only shook his head. Without much to add, Kara turned the camera again on her hands so she would be on frame.

“Welcome to ‘Moving in Together Vlogs Karlena Version’. I promise you I didn’t name it.”

**

“Lucy, can you stop playing with the things you find and keep packing?” Lena asked after Lucy threw yet another paper clip at her.

Kara had left the camera on the top of the counter facing the living room as they went in groups to start gathering their things. And in the middle of it, Lucy was sitting with her legs crossed in front of Lena’s bookcase as the same was busy piling up the already packed books.

“Lex and I have three days to move out or we’ll have to pay another fifteen days of rent and we only have seven days with the truck and I’m moving out, so is Lex and Alex.”

“I so called it.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me more.”

“Alex, don’t open” Kara’s scream was cut off by Alex’s.

Lucy and Lena turned to the hallway where Alex came through, nose scrunched up in disgust, Lex barely two feet behind her and Kara trailing behind them, face red and eyes wide.

Lena could only let her mouth fall open.

“Okay, I’m so fucking done with this. I’m going out because I need a drink.”

“My purse. The silver flask, not the black one.” Lucy leaned over Lena and confined. “That one is for later.”

But Lena didn’t answer, she didn’t even acknowledge it because she was staring right back at Kara until both of them just looked at the floor.

Alex took a long sip from Lucy’s flask and handed it over to her who only shrugged and followed.

“Why do I know so much about my sister’s sex life?” Lex turned to his sister. “I think you and Kara should pack everything from the bedroom.”

**

“And we reached the end of day one, Lena is on the couch having a drink with Alex, Lucy passed out on the floor two slices of pizza ago and Lex is… I don’t really know.”

“So, Kara.” The voice made her jump on the stool, as she spun around to face the owner. Lex, standing there wearing a judgmental look and a smirk. “Those handcuffs. They weren’t Maggie’s by any chance right?

**

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheBiDanvers Little Danvers, @TheGayDanvers brought something to my attention and_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _if you and @GeekiestLuthor wanted handcuffs all you had to do was ask #justsaying_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@DimplesSawyer they’re not yours, sorry to disappoint_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@GeekiestLuthor you could never_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer go to sleep, you’re helping us tomorrow morning_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheGayDanvers don’t you want to see my new shinning pair of handcuffs?_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer *screams into void*_

**

 **TheGayDanvers:** _Things I found out today @GeekiestLuthor is a genius, but she’s also so dumb_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheBiDanvers doesn’t @TheGayDanvers like me because I’m a Luthor?_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor you started crying because you couldn’t disassemble your shelves. Stop being dramatic_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers @TheBiDanvers it’s because I’m a Luthor right?_

 **LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor Stop being dramatic and go to sleep ffs_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor is it because I’m a Luthor?_

 **LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor I’m a Luthor too! Go to sleep, you dramatic drunk_

**

“Stop trying to decide which one of you is more ripped. We know it’s Kara.”

Lena smiled and agreed with Lucy, who was holding the camera pointing towards Kara and Maggie. The two of them smiled at each other before turning around, lifting up their arms and flexing.

“Oh God.”

“You are so fucking gay, Luthor.”

**

“Already getting tired on me, Sawyer?”

Lena was, as you can say, doing something very stupid. Like climbing the stairs in their new building backwards so she could have the best angle on Kara and Maggie in tank tops and lifting up as much weight  as they could.

“You wish, Danvers.”

“Kara, honey, can you hold them above your head?”

“Like this?” Kara did as she was told.

“Oh God.”

“Stop being extra Lena.” Maggie screamed but Lena ignored, focusing instead on zooming on Kara’s biceps.

“Did you really asked Lena to stop being extra?” Lucy appeared three steps behind Maggie, Alex tagging along with her. “It’s like asking her to stop being so gay.”

“She can’t be that bad.” Alex tried to defend her.

“Really? Hope Solo.”

The camera fell on Kara’s feet.

“See? She has a thing for girls who can bench press her.”

**

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _finally met the lovely @Winnslow today. He was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. This building has him and none @LexLuthor. Already loving it_

 **LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor You’re cancelled_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor I think you’re spending too much time with @CaptainLane_

 **Winnslow:** _@GeekiestLuthor It was totally my pleasure! It’s nice having you and Kara around_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@Winnslow you’re the sweetest_

**

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@GeekiestLuthor why is there a thirty minute video of my sister doing push-ups recorded?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@TheGayDanvers @DimplesSawyer because she’s EXTRA TM_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane I’d say it’s because she’s thirsty_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer couldn’t have said it better myself_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@TheGayDanvers It’s for research. I’d also appreciate if you could send it to me_

**

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@TheBiDanvers you keep surprising me… well done kid, well done_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer WHAT DID I MISS?_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane bottom drawer is not the worst_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer DELETE THIS_

 **GeekiestLuthor:** _@LexLuthor_

 **LexLuthor:** _@GeekiestLuthor I don’t need a reminder I WAS THERE_

 **TheBiDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer no one was supposed to find out?_

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer just sent me a pic. I’M WHEEZING_

**

“Promise me it won’t be so awkward going through your stuff.”

“Can’t do that.”

Lex snorted but clinked their beers together nevertheless.

“Maggie is into weird shit?” He raised an eyebrow. “Or are you?”

“Not answering that.”

“I’m gonna miss this place, you know?” He gave her a sad smile, took the rest of his drink in one go. “It is where Lena and I discovered how to be grown-ups. It’s where we became what we are now. I’m gonna miss her, I'm gonna miss this, waking up and knowing she's here, knowing that no matter what I'm coming home to the one person who won't hat me.”

“Yeah, I know. Kara and I have been living together without mom since I was in college. It was ages ago. I don’t know what it’s like not having her around, not having to cook three times more than normal, not saying goodnight to her. But we have to let them go, right?”

“Yeah.” Lex huffed, gave a light chuckle. “I know it’s, like, before noon but want something stronger?”

“Talk about yourself. I spiked my beer half an hour ago.”

Neither of them noticed the camera laying on top of the boxes.

**

“That was the last one.” Kara pointed the camera towards their new living room, boxes everywhere, the naked walls and the sunset light coming from the open windows. “We’re really doing this, uh?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you scared?”

“Very.”

“Me too.” Kara directed the camera towards Lena, who was leaning against the opposite wall, front door by her side, her flannel long ago taken off and the ink of her tattoo barely showing on her shoulder. “I love you.”

Lena smiled.

**

 **CaptainLane:** _@DimplesSawyer @LexLuthor I bet twenty five bucks @GeekiestLuthor and @TheBiDanvers won’t leave their place for the next week_

 **DimplesSawyer:** _@CaptainLane I raise that for two, after what I saw on Lena’s last place I’m not underestimating them_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane They better not. We still have the rest of my moving out to do and whole of @TheGayDanvers_

 **LexLuthor:** _@CaptainLane that’s why I’m betting on fourteen hours. I also know @TheBiDanvers won’t deny food for longer than that_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@DimplesSawyer @CaptainLane @LexLuthor you all have to stop betting on them_

 **TheGayDanvers:** _@CaptainLane We all know it will be exactly six days and two hours and I raise the prize in a bottle of scotch_

 **CaptainLane:** _@TheGayDanvers that’s what I’m talking about_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @broodyjc


End file.
